The present invention relates to detergent compositions containing as an essential ingredient a silicone suds controlling agent which is stable on storage. The concept of "stability" as used herein is in the context of protecting the silicone and preserving, maintaining or promoting its capability of suppressing, or controlling, the suds profile of a detergent surface active agent. More specifically, the invention in its broadest context encompasses detergent compositions comprising a detergent surfactant component and a silicone suds controlling agent which is separated, or isolated, within a protective matrix from the detergent surfactant.
Silicones are widely known and taught for use as highly effective suds controlling agents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,839 relates to compositions and processes for defoaming aqueous solutions by incorporating therein small amounts of polydimethylsiloxane fluids.
Useful suds controlling silicones are mixtures of silicone and silanated silica as described, for instance, in German Patent Application DOS No. 2,124,526.
Additionally, German Pat. No. 2,232,262 relates to silicone suds controlling agents comprising sodium tripolyphosphate surface-coated with an organopolysiloxane.
Silicone defoamers and suds controlling agents have been successfully incorporated into a detergent composition by protecting them as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,672, Bartolotta et al. All of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The interaction of the detergent material with the silicone on storage, has been minimized by isolating the silicone material from said detergents to provide compositions having controlled suds patterns even after prolonged storage.